Peyton list
Life and careerEdit List was born in Florida, but moved to New York City at the age of four. She has two brothers: Spencer (her twin) and Phoenix; both are actors and models. She currently lives in California.3 List has been a 2011 model for Justice magazine. She has also appeared on the cover of the American Girl's 2009 Back to School issue. She appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the film Remember Me as a girl who bullies Pattinson's character's little sister. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling both by herself and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over four hundred commercial advertisements in various formats for various companies.45 List starred in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. She had a major role as Holly Hills, the crush of Greg. She currently stars as Emma Ross, the oldest of four children, on the Disney Channel series Jessie alongside Debby Ryan and her Diary of a Wimpy Kid co-star Karan Brar. She is also an active member of Disney Channel Circle of Stars6 FilmographyEdit List at the 27 Dresses premiere in January 2008 Film Year Title Role Notes 2004 Spider-Man 2 Little girl playing on steps Uncredited 2007 The Product of 3c Young Winnie Short film 2008 27 Dresses Young Jane Nichols 2008 Remember Back, Remember When Luna Short film 2009 Confessions of a Shopaholic Shoestore girl #2 2010 3 Backyards Emily 2010 Remember Me Samantha 2010 The Sorcerer's Apprentice Young Becky 2010 Bereavement Wendy Miller 2010 Miriam's Song Miriam Short film 2010 Secrets in the Walls Molly Easton Television film 2011 Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Holly Hills 2011 Something Borrowed Young Darcy Rhone 2012 The Trouble with Cali Young Cali Bluejones 2012 Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Holly Hills 2012 The Dog Who Saved the Holidays Eve (voice) Television film 2013 A Sister's Nightmare Emily Television film 2015 The Outskirts Mackenzie In post-production Television Year Title Role Notes 2002 As the World Turns Little girl in diner Uncredited; season 47, episode 143 2004 All My Children Bess Season 35, episode 229 2005 Late Show with David Letterman Young tourist at Paul Shaffer hotel Season 12, episode 194 2007 Saturday Night Live Little girl Uncredited; episode: "LeBron James/Kanye West" ("Angry Dog" segment) 2008 Cashmere Mafia Sasha Burden 4 episodes 2008 Wonder Pets Piglet #1, chick #1 (voice) Episode: "Kalamazoo" 2008 Late Show with David Letterman Von Trapp kid Uncredited; season 15, episode 73 2009 Gossip Girl Little girl #1 Episode: "Enough About Eve" 2011 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Young Larissa Welsh Episode: "Possessed" 2011–present Jessie Emma Ross Main cast 2012 Austin & Ally Emma Ross Episode: "Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year" 2013–present Pass the Plate Herself Co-host (season 2) 2013 Good Luck Charlie Emma Ross Episode: "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas" 2014 Win, Lose or Draw Herself Episode: "Peyton List & Cameron Boyce" 2014 I Didn't Do It Sherri Episode: "Dance Fever" ReferencesEdit Peyton List bio on Disney Channel Media net "Peyton Roi List" is the credited actress name for four roles. Usually credited as "Peyton List". Gray, Andy (2011-03-28). "Peyton List is no wimpy kid". Tribune Chronicle. Warren, Ohio. Retrieved 2013-09-30. "Introducing… The Spring Issue of Kontrol Girl Magazine Featuring Peyton List & Mindless Behavior!". Kontrol Girl magazine. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-09-30. Mills, David (2012-01-21). "Rocky Coast News: MEET INSIDER: Raising Actress & Fashionable Peyton List". Meet Insider – Rocky Coast News. Maine. Retrieved 2013-09-30. "26 Disney channel stars sing do you want build snowman frozen". 2014-07-18. Retrieved 2014-07-28. External linksEdit Wikimedia Commons has media related to Peyton Roi List. Peyton List at the Internet Movie Database Peyton List on Twitter Read in another language Mobile‌Desktop